El Ultimo Li
by Ossalia
Summary: Shaoran es el unico sobreviviente de la masacre, Eriol es el culpablede todo, como sea Sakura metera sus narices en esto , veremos como las saca.
1. Chapter 1

"SUEÑA Que Aun Hay Esperanza ; Que Para Mi , NADA Cambió

"_**SUEÑA**__ Que Aun Hay Esperanza ; Que Para Mi , __**NADA**__ Cambió . Que Para Mi , Tu __**SIGUES SIENDO**__ El Mismo. __**DIME**__ Que Aun Es Posible . Que Yo __**SIGO SIENDO**__ , Para Ti Lo Que Fui , Piensa Que Lo Nuestro __**NUNCA ACABO**__. Que __**SIMPLEMENTE**__ Nos Alejamos . Que __**LA VIDA**__ Nos Da Otra Oportunidad , Que La Vida Nos __**VUELVE**__ A Juntar." _

_Aviso : Esta historia nacio en la cabeza de Nutty-Pau y es desarrollada p__or mis manos y y mi imaginación. So es una historia compartida entre dos mejores amigas , unidas por mi aficie por algun castaño._

_Palabras en cursiva(pensamientos mios)_

_(Aclaraciones o descripciones)_

_**Negritas(FLASHBACK)**_

_RESALTADAS(Dominicanismos que seran explicados abajo en notas de autora)_

**El ultimo Li**

**By Ossalía/Nutty-Pau**

**-**Faltan 40 minutos para abordar el vuelo 270-L , por favor pasajeros pasen por revision para facilitar el despegue. Dentro de unos minutos volveremos avisarles. Y gracias por preferir volar por este aeropuerto.

Este mensaje habia sonado por las bocinas de toda el area de espera del Aeropuerto de Tokio , mientras cientos de personas esperaban con paciencia y monotonia su vuelo y otras miles caminaban por el enorme pasillo.

Como siempre ni la mitad de los que estaban sentados prestaron mucha atencion a los anuncios de la bocina , ya que sabian que ademas de que el avion llegaria con media hora de retraso por cualquier motivo siempre habia alguien que llegaba tarde y atrasaba mas el vuelo.

Un niño jugaba con su pequeña hermanita a hacer malabares con una pelotitas , la bebe se quedaba asombrada de como las pelotas ivan y venian en un movimiento circular uniforme. El niño intenta moverse para darle mas vida a su espectáculo. Da un paso atras , otro y otro. ¡CHAZZ!...Tropieza con una joven que llevaba lo que al parecer era su desayuno , verbo en pasado del que ya no es pues ahora el capuchino estaba la mitad derramado en su fina blusa y el otro en el piso , su emparedado desparramado igual.

Temiendo una terrible reprimenda por parte de la joven , se inclino unas trecientas veces en modo de disculpa.

Muy avergonzado el niño dijo :

Mil disculpas señorita , no fue mi intencion arruinarle su ropa y comida, dejem por lo menos comprarle un nuevo desayuno .

Sakura sorprendida por la seriedad que tenia aquel mono niño esbozo una sonrisa de lo mas tranquilizadora, ladeo un poco la cabeza de izquierda a derecha .

No te preocupes lindo , se que no lo hiciste a proposito y de igual forma no estaba tan bueno.

Sorprendiendo aun mas a aquel pequeño le puso la mano encima de su cabeza y le alboroto el pelo _(que va esos orientales tienen el pelo perfecto nunca se despeinan , si vieran mi cabello sabrian de veras lo que es estar despeinada__) _.Mientras un intenso rubor dejaba mudo al chico.

Continuo su camino de lo mas tranquila , era cierto lo que le habia dicho al chico , su desayuno no estaba lo suficientemente bueno como para lamentarse su perdida.

Se sento en una de las incomodas sillas del area de espera . acomodo su bolsa en la silla del lado , miro su reloj , solto un bufido.

¿y podria ser posible que por solo una vez Kero-chan llegase puntual a un lugar?.

-No.

Sabia la respuesta pero no podia evitar hacersela cada vez que se reuniera con el. Tenia años conociendolo y siempre habia sido asi y aunque ella ya de por si llegase tarde a todos los lugares el le ganaba espectacularmente en las tardanzas.

Recordo cuando el era su profesor en la universidad , nunca llegaba temprano a sus clases pero habia hecho su excepción por ser una de sus ultimas materias de carrera en especial porque el profesor tenia fama de exigente y de que le gustaba curarse a costa de los errores de los demas.

**Flashback**

**Ultima clase del dia**** , once de la mañana en punto . **

**Escogia un puesto en el frente del aula para poder prestar mas atención a su proxima clase. Era incrible que en esa aula tan grande solo hubiesen mujeres , mas incrible era porque ella sabia bien que pocas mujeres estudiaban periodismo.**

**Volteo hacia atrás viendo a todas las demas demasiado arregladas como para ser las once de la mañana y mucho menos para ser una clase de la universidad , pero mucho mucho pero mucho menos para una clase de periodismo.**

**40 Minutos mas tarde , hastiada de esperar al profesor decidio levantarse recoger sus cosas y salir.**

**Justo cuando llego al umbral de la puerta se topo con un hombre alto,rubio , ojos miel por no decir dorados , muy pero muy buenmozo . **

**-Disculpe- Alcanzo a decir .**

**- ¿Ya te vas?**

**- Si , el "Grandioso" profesor no le ha dado la gana de aparecer por todo este tiempo , tengo alrededor de mas de 40 minutos esperando que "Su Majestad" el profesor traiga su figura hasta el aula pero como veo que no hace acto de presencia**

**El sujeto la miro divertido.**

**Al parecer no sabia que el era "Su Majestad" como ella lo habia llamado , aunque debia admitir que le encantaba ese titulo. Se le acababa de ocurrir una genial idea.**

**-¿te parece esperar al dichoso profesor conmigo? Me llamo Kero y justo venia entrando.**

**- No veo porque no , ademas estoy harta de esperar al Profesor Kerotawa Kete, vamos.**

**Caminaron por el pasillo.**

**Se sentia extraña mientras caminaba , sentia que todas la mujeres la miraban con ojos asesinos o con ganas de golpearla. El tal Kero anadaba de lo mas normal mientras se comia una enorme , vuelvo y repito ENORME barra de chocolate.**

**¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Sakura kinomoto.**

**Lindo nombre y dime ¿Por qué estabas en ese salon?**

**Creo que ya te lo habia dicho , esperaba al profesor de periodismo editorial Kerotawa.**

**¿estudias eso?**

**Si , ¿Qué otra razon tendria para estar en un salon de clases a las once del dia****?**

**He oido que las mujeres solo van a ver al guapo del pofesor , es mas me han dicho que se quedan tan embobadas que ni siquiera pueden responder una de sus preguntas .**

**Me lo imaginaba , todas iban vestida demasiado arregladas como para una sencilla clase.**

**Si lo se, he tenido que estar presente en alguna de sus clases y es asqueante ver toda la baba cayendo de sus bocas cuando el profesor trata e hacer que les entre algo en sus huecas cabezas.**

**No entiendo como hay mujeres asi.**

**¿y tu no vas para ver al profesor?**

**Ni siquiera lo he visto**

**Pues te lo presento.**

**Sakura estaba totalmente extrañada , Kero le estaba presentando al profesor pero no habia nadie en ese lugar.**

**Creo que estas mal , aquí no hay nadie.**

**Pero te estoy presentando al profesor.**

**Solo estamos tu y yo , y yo no soy el profesor , y amenos de que Tu seas el profesor estas mal de la cabeza mi'jo. **

**Bueno esta bien , Te lo presentare mas formalmente. Me llamo Kerotawa Kete , soy tu nuevo profesor de Editorial.**

**La boca de ella estaba en el suelo , ¡que suelo! Estaba haciendo un hoyo hasta el otro lado del planeta. ¡Tenia en frente a su profesor!.**

**Un intenso rojo se marco rapidamente e****n rostro y ella no sabia donde ocultar su cara de vergüenza.**

**Lo siento mucho es que sabia que era usted el profesor.**

**Descuida llego tarde las primeras semanas porque no tengo a quien darles clase , tu misma dijiste que esas mujeres iban vestidas como para impresionar ,cierto ,Y es que al final todas retiran la materia a l ver que no asisto , y solo cuando se que quedan los que de verdad quieren estudiar llego y reparto todo el material.**

**¡Pero eso es demasiado!**

**No , al solo quedar cinco estudiante puedo dar la materia en dos semanas, y ademas no doy las clases en la universidad , sino en la biblioteca que queda cerca de mi apartamento para mayor comodidad.**

**Ahhh! Ya entiendo… Me hubiese ido sin saber todo esto.**

**Tuviste suerte de toparte con este bombón en el umbral. **

**Una enorme gota bajaba por la nuca de la joven , ese sujeto que tomaba pose de superman y le salian efectos de iluminación por detrás , ademas que se jactaba de estar mas bueno que el chocolate suizo o por lo menos ser la ultima coca-cola del desierto parecia no tener mas de 30 años . Y le agregamos a la receta de que se comportaba como un tipico playboy o ****papi-shampoo con acondicionador pa' que no haga espuma.**

**Mente de Sakura:**

**!!Aguanta …. Aguanta… tienes que soportar esto.. es difícil…muy difícil…demasiado … no puedo mas…ay no …. Ahí va …. Ahí va…. Y….. se fue!!**

**Una sonorisima carcajada se le salio de su boca.**

**Definitivamente se apagaron los efectos de ilumincacion y de paso la musica heroica del fondo.**

**El mega Blondo (no se preocupen no tengo nada en contra de los rubios) no encontraba que le daba tanta risa a aquella.**

**¿Se podria saber que te es tan gracioso?**

**¿Eres de veras el profesor?**

**Creo que ya habiamos entendido esa parte.**

**Bueno (un ataque de risa vino ) … es que sinceramente no pareces profesor de nada.**

**A mi tambien me da esa impresión , pero no te dejes engañar (retoma la pose heroica y los efectos especiales), este bombon tiene muchos mas que enseñar que mi bello y masculino rostro y mi bellos ojos dorados que botan fuego cuando me inspiro.**

**Y esa parte de los ojos era cierta , se vei una llama intensa mientras se describia a si mismo **_**(puede llamarse Kero o Kerotawa o como sea pero sera el mismo **__**bultero**__** de siempre)**_**.**

**Un soplo salio de su pico mientras ponia una cara de resignacion.**

**Esta bien , eres el profesor y crees que estas bueno , entendido y guardado en el disco duro . Pero deja de hacer eso que me des vergüenza. **

**No te deberia dar vergüenza , estas al lado del profesor mas guapo y cotizado del campus.**

**Si tu lo dices….**

**¡Se le caia la boca al piso! Esa tipa no lo concia y tampoco estaba tirando chorros de baba por su presencia. ¡Emergencia! El Apocalipsis ha comenzado. Dios ¿Por qué tan pronto?**

**Le desperto de su trance unos molestos golpes en la frente.**

**¿Estas bien?**

**Eh… si.**

**Lo digo porque tienes como cuatro minutos ahí mirando a la nada.**

**¿Y entonces que hay con las clases?**

**Bueno toma la direccion (se la paso en un papelito) , te espero mañana para comenzar.**

**OK.**

**Son las doce y pico ¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo?**

**Sentados en la una de las muchisimas mesas del comedor universitario Sakura y Kero compartian un enorme , no, creo que lo dije mal , ENORME almuerzo.**

**Una enorme gota habia aparecido cuando los dos se sentaban y al mismo tiempo observaban atonitos la bandeja del contrario.**

**Sakura tenia su bandeja llena de camarones fritos , arroz , bolitas de trigo , empanaditas , ensalada , papas y pasta.**

**Kero tenia un poco de arroz con carne y todo lo otro era chocolate en barra , chocolate en bombones, barras de azucar , caramelos , goma de mascar y una gigante copa de helado de tres sabores.**

**Se sentaron en medio de la sorpresa , sin dejar de mirar al otro.**

**¿Te vas a tragar todo eso? (Dijeron al unisono)**

**¡Si! (del mismo modo)**

**Es que me da mucha hambre (siguiendo el coro)**

**Se callaron un momento. **

**Explotaron de la risa.**

**Hablaban cada uno un poco sobre si mismos , comian , reian , y lo mas importante no dejaban de menear la cuchara.**

**Un hombre de cabello negro oscuro y ojos azules intensamente oscuros y unas finas cejas de felino se acerco.**

**¿Con que con tu nueva victima hermanito?**

**No es mi nueva victima y no soy tu hermano (respondio un muy ****encojonado**** Kero)**

**¿A si?**

**¡Si !**

**¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?**

**No veo problemas alguno(dijo una inocente Sakura).**

**Pues yo si (Lanzando una mirada asesina).**

**El asido comentario fue recibido por una encantadora sonrisa , ni muy alegre pero si suficiente como para que se notara.**

**Veo que te he hecho falta hermanito.**

**Claro que no , tu y tus diarreas de sonrisas cronicas me tienen harto .**

**Yo tambien te extrañe querido.**

**Un bufido de desesperacion salia de la boca y unos humos de ferrocarril ruso de la cara roja de Kero.**

**¿No estabas de viaje con Reed?**

**Si , estaba con papa en Egipto visitando las pirámides . Debiste ir.**

**No fui invitado como tu.**

**Pero podias decir que querias ir también. **

**No le iba a rogar a Reed que me llevase cuando se muy bien que solo le gusta estar contigo.**

**Sabes que eso no es cierto . Se lamenta mucho que le tengas tanta distancia por algo que no existe.**

**Dejemos ese tema para otro dia.**

**Habia notado que su acompañante estaba demasiado confundida en su conversación con el nuevo sujeto.**

**Disculpa Sakura. El es mi hermanastro Espinel Reed .**

**Un placer mi querida , estoy a tus ordenes.**

**Todo eso mientras besaba la delicada mano de Sakura y la hacia desfilar un sinfín de matices de rojo en su cara.**

**Sakura Kinomoto , el gusto es mio.**

**Creeme dulzura es mio.**

**Un enojado Kero veia la escena con ojos de asesino en serie.**

**Deja de estar tan ****melcochóso**** ,recuerdate que eres diabetico e hiperactivo , tu organismo no soporta para nada un gramo de azucar. **

**Pero no es mi culpa teniendo esta dulsura en frente .**

**Te puedes marchar entonces , nadie te ha invitado.**

**Hermanito hermanito (mientra movia su cabeza de un lado a otro) , tienes que aprender a demostrar tus afecto de un modo mas lucrativo , en ves de atiborrarte de caramelos desde la mañana hasta la noche.**

**Justo cuando decia esto Kero se metia en la boca un gigante pedazo de pastel.**

**Lo siento no te escuchaba ¿decias?**

**Claro que habia escuchado , estaba harto de escuchar, siempre habia tenido que escucharlo , y no solo a el sino que tambien a su tutor Reed que solo sabia dirigrle la palabra para corregirle.**

**No eran hermanos de sangre , y mucho menos hijos de Reed , pero si eran los protegidos del . El era un adinerado filosofo chino que no hacia anda mas que viajar por el mundo en busca de quien sabe que. **

**De nuevo te estamos sacando de la conversación querida Sakura , dispénsanos .**

**No hay problema .**

**Se ve que comes igual que Kerochan , que raro , ¿Cómo es que no estas inflada?**

**Siempre he comido asi (mientras una enorme gota salia de su cabeza) , mi hermano siempre dice que soy un monstruo por comer en grandes cantidades y no engordar ni un kilo.**

**Su comentario fue recibido por una sonrisa.**

**Me tengo que ir , nos vemos luego dulce Sakura . Hermano te espero en la mansión para cenar.**

**Lo que digas.**

_**Fin del flashback**_

Ya solo faltaban 20 minutos para que saliera su vuelo.

Y lo peor de todo es que sabia que el llegaria con una escusa bastante tonta , y pasaria aduanas y revisión con solo sonreirle a las estupidas mujeres del aeropuerto.

¡Bingo!

Ni que fuese Nostradamus , su prediccion se cumplio luego de 10 minutos . Llego un muy apurado Kero con la camisa un poco abierta para uqe las mujeres que tenia que derretir tuvieran una buena vista. Les sonrio y par de palabritas a algunas y ¡Listo!.

Llego donde una muy enojada Sakura que lo miraba con cara de resignacion.

¿Nunca cambiaras cierto?

No tengo por que (una sonrisa que hubiese derretido a cualquiera menos a ella).

¿Se podria saber porque tu tardanza?

Bueno…. T e explico… Pero promete no golpearme.

Lo intentare.

Se me habia olvidado (dijo con una carita de yo no fui , no fue mi culpa)

¡Error! Respuesta equivocada.

Un veloz pisoton aplastaba el pie de Kero mientras su oreja sufria un tiron que minimo le colgaria el lóbulo hasta el hombros como la tribu africana.

¡ay ay ay! Sakurita eres mala conmigo , sueltame porfa porfa porfa.

Que te sirva de escarmiento para que llegues temprano.

Si, si ,si, si prometo llegar siempre temprano.

Sakura lo solto y de pronto cambio la cara . Ahora estaba alegre.

Que buena forma de empezar el dia.

Es cierto lo que dice Touya , eres un monstruo . Ninguna persona normal se alegraria de haberme quitado una oreja y machacado el pie.

¡Sakura al ataque!

Ahora atacaba la mejilla del blondo.

¿Qué dijiste? (poniendo una cara de enojo que daba miedo)

¡Nada , nada! Solo decias que eres una linda y dulce persona .

Ah … que bueno , podia jurar que dijiste otra cosa.

Subian por la escalera del avion.

¿Cómo tomo Shinishi tu viaje?

No le gusto mucho , sabes que es la version Hulk de Touya. Es demasiado protector y celoso.

Shinishi _(Si el mismo de Beast fighther)_ era el novio de Sakura desde hacia tres años . Un joven alto , fuerte con un cuerpo que ni mandado a hacer , cabello rojizo oscuro y unos ojos demasiado agudos , podia saber cuando un hombre miraba a Sakura a kilómetros.

Se habian conocido cuando el siendo amigo de Touya por no decir el mejor fue a su casa a comer invitado por su padre.

Cuando la vio quedo impactado , inmediatamente entablo amistad con Sakura y luego de unos meses de salir y claro la aprobación total de Touya se hicieron novios . A su hermano le encantaba la idea , el sabia que su amigo era cien veces peor que el con los celos y aunque le llevase 7 años a su hermanita el la trataria bien y no se aprovecharia.

Me imagino como tu noviecito tomo la noticia.

Creeme no te la imaginas.

_**Flashback**_

**Nerviosa como estaba podia sentir la fiera mirada de su novio observandola.**

**Ella le habia llamado para hablar con el algo importante , el le dijo que fuese al centro de artes marciales . A ella simplemente le daba miedo ese lugar, los hombres eran demasiado intimidantes . Al principio cuando iban la miraban con deso pero luego de que se enteraron de quien era su novio no se le acercaban por anda del mundo y mucho menos la miraban.**

**Se sento a espera a que la pelea de Shinishi terminase . El golpeaba fuertermente a su oponente , el oponente estaba agotado y el ligero como una pluma un poco sudado debido a los movimientos tan rapidos que hacia.**

**¡Agh!!**

**El contrincante cayo al suelo desmayado.**

**De la impresión Sakura habia cubierto sus ojos con las manos. Unas manos la estaban levantando en el aire.**

**Bajame , bajame sabes que me da miedo cuan…**

**Los finos labios de su novio la interrumpieron.**

**Hola amor.**

**(Atontada como estaba) Hola.**

**M e estabas observando ¿pelee bien?**

**En realidad vi que estabas distraido mirando hacia aca.**

**Es que te vi entrando con tu cara de preocupación.**

**¡Mierda! Para su mala suerte le habia tocado el novio mas perceptivo de la bolita del mundo. Se puso mas nerviosa.**

**Shinishi se secaba el musculoso torso .**

**¿ De que querias hablar?**

**Bueno… yo..yo… yo..**

**Si ¿tu que?**

**Queria hablar sobre…sobre…**

**Sonrio para si mismo , esa era niña de quien se habia enamorado desde hace unos años y nunca dejaba admirarse por lo bella y espontanea que podia llegar a ser , siempre habia salido con mujeres vivas y audaces que enseñaban mucha piel al vestirse.Ella era todo lo contrario vestia muy decentemente y aun ahora le daba pena que el la viese descubierta.**

**Nunca penso que terminaria con alguien tan dulce y delicado .**

**El era demasiado tosco pero al estar con ella se transformaba de fiero leon a unlindo gatito. Trataba de complacerla en todo , cosa difícil pues nunca pedia nada.**

**Le dio un tierno beso en la frente.**

**Esta bien , lo que sea que digas lo cojere con calma ¿si?**

**Sientate y promete de nuevo que lo cojeras con calma y que no le diras a Touya.**

**Lo que tu quieras.**

**Lamentablemente no puedo cumplir su promesa. **

**Se desquito muy feo con un saco de entrenamiento , lo golpeo hasta que no le quedaba nada dentro al pobre saco. Los demas sujetos le miraban con panico y miedo , si el siempre era temible ahora parecia que queria estrangular al primero que se metiera en su camino.**

**Sakura se sentia mal de que el toara eso asi. Unas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientra ocultaba el rostro para que no le viera.**

**Se detuvo un momento al ver que su amada novia estaba llorando , y no solo llorando, llorando por el sufrimiento que el le habia causado. Se le achico el corazon de inmediato , se sentia como el ser mas ruin del planeta. Se acerco y la abrazo .**

**Disculpame por reaccionar asi .**

…**(seguia con la cara cubierta y sollozando ).**

**Es que no me gusta la idea de tenerte lejos.**

…

**No me hagas esto , esta bien te puedes ir no hay problema , pero no estes triste y mucho menos llores.**

**Pero yo no quiero que te enfades (dijo con un hilo de voz).**

**Estare feliz si tu lo estas.**

**¿De veras?**

**Si.**

**El rostro de su amda se ilumino , dejandole ver su maxima sonrisa y un brillo adorable en sus ojos. Esa era la Sakura que el amaba alegre y sonriente. Y aunque no se lo podia decir estab destrozado por dentro , tener a su hermosa princesa lejos era un martirio . Por lo menos se desquitaria con los hombres del centro **_**(Pobre de ellos) .**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Un relajado Kero reia al escuchar las penurias que habian tenido que pasar los hombres del centro desde la semana pasada cuando Sakura hablo con Shinishi. Muchos habian ido a rogarle a Sakura que no se fuera pues Shinishi estaba desquiciado con tanto entrenamiento , hasta le habia roto un brazo a uno en una pelea de "entrenamiento".

Creo que se sentira un poquito solo.

No te imaginas cuanto. Me cito para decirme como tenia que cuidarte y no dejar que nadie se te acrecara a mas de un metro y bla bla bla . Es un celoso compulsivo pero se nota que te adora.

Creo que me di cuenta.

Se abrocharon los cinturones , el avion estaba despegando del suelo .

Bueno Sakura esta es el inicio de tu primera aventura como periodista internacional. Muchas cosas cambiaran en tu punto de vista . Técnicamente llegaras como otra persona.

Sakura asintio emocionada , era la primea vez que iba a Londres, y la primera vez que hacia un reportaje tan importante.

**Notas de la autora :**

_**Es mi segundo fic , espero que les haya gustado el hecho de que Sakura esta con Shinishi**__**, aunque no para siempre. Soy dominicana y hay expresiones que tal vez no entiendan se las tradusco abajo:**_

_**papi-shampoo con acondicionador pa' que no haga espuma.**__** :**_

_**Hombre que se cree la gran cosa y que es superior a los demas.**_

_**bultero**__**:**_

_**Que fanfarronea y alardea mucho de algo para que le presten atención.**_

_**encojonado**__**:**_

_**Molesto.**_

_**melcochóso**____** :**_

_**Estar demasiado acaramelado con otra persona hasta el punto en asqueas o hartas a la otra.**_

_**Cualquier cosa que deseen saber me mandan un mensaje. **_

_**Dejen reviews.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Ossalía**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Déjenme decirles que orgullosamente la primera parte de la historia la escribo la Nutty pero arreglado por mi , porque sus errores ortográficos y de puntuación matan a cualquiera , y lo otro lo escribí yo. Disfruten la historia y dejen sus comentarios._

**El ultimo Li**

**By Ossalía**

Era una de esas mañanas que nunca empiezan, caía una llovizna suave, que fácilmente pasaría desapercibida ante los ojos soñolientos de cualquier persona el despertador sonó a las 6 en punto como siempre.

Pero esta vez Shaoran ya estaba despierto había tenido un sueno extraño, violento, pero por mas que intentaba no podía recordarlo , miro por la ventana ,no le extraño que todo estuviera en penumbra los días soleados desde tan temprano no eran muy comunes en Londres.

Tomo una ducha y mientras se miro al espejo ¿ Que haré con este cabello? pensó mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza .Siempre andaba despeinado a pesar de ser un tipo muy prolijo ,eso le molestaba a veces ya que no se explicaba como el cabello podía llegar a ser tan indomable.

Salio a la cocina en la cual lo esperaba Wei con su usual tasa de te y una tostada que rara vez comía

- Buenos días ¿Como estas?

-Muy bien señorito - respondió

De nada valía decirle que lo llamara por su nombre , el simplemente actuaba como si no lo escuchara.

Afuera de su muy elegante condominio lo esperaba un auto , eso pasaba una vez cada mes , cuando su tío el mundialmente famoso psicólogo psiquiátrico Yue Clow necesitaba hablar con el , subió al auto y a la media hora ya estaba en la mansión Clow

-Su tío lo espera en el salón principal - Dijo la mucama .

-¿Tiene compañía? - Lo dijo con su cara de incomodidad que lo caracterizaba.

- Me temo que si joven Clow- dijo sintiendo el pesar del chico.

Una enorme gota bajo por la nuca del joven.

Camino dando las comunes zancadas hacia el salón principal ,y ahí estaba un hombre de no mas de 40 años, rasgos delicados, y una muy larga cabellera blanca, Shaoran lo adoraba era la única familia que conocía pero su necesidad de estar con mujeres diferentes casi todas las noches lo molestaba mas que nada, no había terminado de pensar esto bien cuando una joven de no mas de 21 salía de la habitación dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa, el se limito a mirar a su tío a los ojos esperando que el notara lo incomodo que lo ponía esa situación ; la joven cerro la puerta tras ella dejando en la habitación una atmósfera cargada de reproches

-Querías verme tío?- dijo el joven sin sentarse en ningún lado por razones de higiene mas que obvias

- Si-dijo Yue mirándolo algo divertido por la situación aun le resultaba fascinante ver en el hombre que se había convertido aquel joven- me marcho esta tarde para Tokio y esperaba que me acompañaras al aeropuerto y que por supuesto vengas a la casa por lo menos 2 días a la semana- dijo con una mirada fija y fría pero a la vez muy cálida

-Tokio?! Pero... por que? Nunca te a gustado no veo razón para que vayas - dijo mirándolo con asombro

- Tengo asuntos legales pendientes además tengo que hablar con uno de los abogados de la compañía un tal Kinomoto creo, no creo que tarde mas de un mes incluso creo que terminare como a la semana en caso que sea así me quedare a pasar unas muy merecidas vacaciones y en caso de que pueda, estas totalmente invitado te caería bien un poco de sol - dijo esto ultimo en un tono algo sarcástico haciendo que una gota se deslizara por la nuca de su interlocutor

-Eh... bueno en ese caso te acompaño al aeropuerto, no confió en que llegues a tiempo... cuando sale el vuelo?-

-en una hora-dijo esperando la reacción de su sobrino

-QUE!?... y ya estas listo ?-dijo sin poder creerlo

-me falta un poco -dijo sin inmutarse le encantaba llevar a Shaoran al limite de su paciencia la cual para su mayor disfrute no era mucha... .

Al cabo de algunos 15 minutos partieron hacia el aeropuerto con suerte llegaron justo a tiempo para que Yue abordara el vuelo, se despidió de Sorna diciéndole –Diviértete un poco chico – esto a Shaoran no le hizo mucha gracia pero asintió soltando un bufido.

Shaoran como dije arriba no era un joven común y una de las razones es que coleccionaba cosas curiosas de los aeropuertos en parte por que adoraba ese lugar y en parte por que uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de su familia era el de su padre entregándole una placa de colores que decía TOKIO el aun la conservaba, así que entro a la tienda de regalo cuando se tropezó en la puerta con una joven

-estas bien -pregunto recogiendo los paquetes y sin mirarla

- hice estoy bien. disculpa no fue mi intención, no te vi, lo siento mucho -dijo ella con una voz dulce y apenada

- no se preocupe -dijo pasándole los paquetes... WOW! que ojos más hermosos tenia verdes frescos cálidos y muy dulces he de confesar que se quedo un poco pasmado al verlos

-Sakura estas bien?!... no lo puedo creer acabamos de llegar y ya te tropezaste... la verdad que no tienes equilibrio alguno! - dijo un joven rubio quien parecía ser su novio la joven se ruborizo tomo sus paquetes y le dijo -gracias- a Shaoran despertándolo del shock el le quería responder pero la joven se alejo dando grandes zancadas "Sakura" pensó por extraño que parezca ese nombre le resultaba familiar pero no le dio mucha mente a eso disfruto del recuerdo un poco.

Entro a la tienda dando por seguro que seria un día muy cálido a pesar de la lluvia entro a la tienda y compro dos placas California y otra mas de Tokio tenia muchas pero cuando las veía no podía evitar comprarlas tomo un taxi pues le dijo al chofer de su tío que se tomara la tarde libre.

Se desmonto a pocas cuadras de su condominio y camino pues hacía un rico solecito y como en Londres es tan poco común lo disfruto al llegar a casa la comida estaba lista y cuando se dispuso a comer el mayordomo le dijo -al parecer llego un ángel a Londres, pues es casi un milagro que este soleado – mientras miraba por la ventana el joven miro por la ventana también y dijo

– Si... un bello ángel – mientras recordaba a la chica de los ojos verdes ¨Sakura ¨ pensó otra vez , termino de comer y al cabo de unas 2 horas salió a correr .

* * *

Sentada junto con Kero mientras los dos engullían de una manera impresionante la montaña de comida que tenían frente a ellos, se debatía una pequeña duda en su cabeza: ¿Qué haré cuando vuelva a casa? Estoy segura de que mi querido y poco paciente novio habrá traquinado a la mayoría de los hombres del centro y me hará preguntas y esto y lo otro y ara y ara y ara…

-Oye Sakura , decidiste que harás con Shinishi , ¿aceptaras?

-No lo se , el es la persona que mas me ha amado , pero es que a veces siento que …

-Que no es el hombre con quien pasaras el resto de tus días ¿cierto?

-Es que lo quiero y el me ama , pero tal vez el no entienda que me siento muy joven , el me lleva mas de siete años , tiene otra visión , me ha dicho que seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo si me casara y viviera con el , que tengamos hijos y todo eso pero es que recién empiezo mi carrera y el ya tiene su centro y gana muy bien , ha ganado todos los títulos que el soñó y…. yo no quiero desilusionarlo pero….

-¿Cuándo te lo propuso?

-Antes de venir hacia acá

**Flash back**

**Los dos cenaba tranquilamente en el jardín de la mansión de Shinishi , el había preparado una cena súper romántica a la luz de las velas en el jardín hecho especialmente con las flores favoritas de Sakura , todo estaba hecho para que ella se sintiera soñada en ese lugar.**

**-Amor se que te vas , pero , no puedo esperar hasta que regreses para preguntarte algo.**

**-Si es por lo de mudarme a un apartamento , si , pienso salir de la casa de mi hermano y no es que me traten mal , todo lo contrario siento que Tomoyo descuida mucho a Touya por estar conmigo.**

**-No es eso , pero ¿Cómo ve el embarazo de Tomoyo?**

**-Creo que quien esta mas delicado es Touya , no deja que ella haga nada , pero cuando digo nada es NADA . La pobre no puede cocinar porque el dice que se esfuerza mucho , no puede organizar porque se esfuerza demasiado, no puede encargarse del perro por lo mismo , solo puede pintar, comer ,hablar y poquitas cosas.**

**-(Una enorme gota salía de la cabeza del pelirrojo al imaginarse a Touya advirtiéndole a su esposa que no debía hacer nada) Me lo imagino.**

**-Solo quisiera que el parto no se adelantara para estar aquí cuando nazca mi sobrinito.**

**En la mente de Shinishi pasaba una pequeña película , Sakura cargaba a una pequeña niña de cabello rojizo y unos ojos verdes iguales a los de ella , luego veía como desayunaban los tres en el comedor mientras la pequeña hacia estragos en el mantel intentando llevarse los fideos a la boquita. Pasaban mas escenas enternecedoras , Sakura llevando a la niña a la escuela , todos ellos sentado en el sofá viendo una película infantil….**

**Sakura se quedo observándole la cara , se preguntaba que seria lo que estaba pensando su novio para mandarlo tan lejos con su pensamiento.**

**-¡Shinishi! ¿Shinishi? ¿estas bien?**

**La película de su cabeza no había terminado ahora pasaban una escena donde el se despertaba abrazado a su amada. Pero un momento , oía algo. Despertó de su película.**

**-Oye ¿Me amas Sakura?**

**La pregunta le había chocado mucho a ella.**

**-Si , ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-¿Cuánto me amas?**

**-Como a nadie , sabes que eres el primero y el único en mi vida.**

**-Eso me preocupa , tal vez no me ames y solo estés conmigo por costumbre y lastima.**

**Los ojos verdes reflejaron la mas inmensa ternura del mundo . Ella sabia muy bien que Shinishi se vivía atormentando con la idea de que el no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella , que por mas que el se esforzara ella siempre mercería mas y que el era un mediocre.**

**Ella pensaba todo lo contrario , que el era demasiado para ella y que además ella tenia muy en claro que le quería. Y aun recordaba que estando ella en la universidad el la iba a recoger a la casa y no solo eso , el la conocía tan pero tan bien que le llevaba el desayuno hecho pues ella siempre estaba tarde , luego la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su aula (aunque le salía una gotita al recordar que miraba mal a cuanto hombre estuviese ahí). Almorzaban juntos y luego salían a cualquier parte antes de regresarla a su casa , sana y salva y sin ningún hombre atrás ¡como a el le gustaba!.**

**-¡Que tonto eres! Claro que te quiero y no estoy contigo por lastima .**

**-¿Segura?**

**El ponía una cara como si de esa respuesta definiría si seguía con vida si o no.**

**-Te lo he dicho ya mil veces , SI te quiero y SI me mereces.**

**El semblante de la cara de el se ilumino. Ella era capaz de vencerlo sin mover un dedo (cosa que desearían los hombres del centro).**

**-Entonces , te preguntare lo que quiero.**

**-Pregúntame , vamos no seas tímido que eres todo menos tímido.**

**Una gota salio de su cabeza al oír aquello.**

**Se puso de rodillas , le tomo la mano y saco un precioso anillo con una esmeralda enorme , del mismo color de sus ojos y un corte perfecto.**

**-Sakura ¿me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo permitiendo que pase todos los días despertando viendo tu hermoso rostro , y oyendo tu divina risa mientras trato de complacerte en todo cuanto se te antoje y seas la madre de mis hijos y la mujer con quien envejezca y pase el resto de mis días ?**

**La cara de Sakura estaba mas que sorprendida , no podía pronunciar palabra alguna , es mas ¿por donde era que se respiraba? ¡ah si por esos dos hoyitos de la nariz!.**

**-Yo… yo…**

**-No me tienes que responder ahora , si quieres esperar un tiempo o todo el tiempo que quieras yo lo esperare ansioso con tu respuesta.**

**Y la beso del modo mas tierno que la había besado (_y créanme que habían sido de muchas formas_) , la abrazo y continuo.**

**-Piénsalo , por favor no me lo niegues ahora que moriría , pero piénsalo .**

**Ahora quien estaba siendo besado era el. Sinceramente le encantaba que ella lo besara.**

**-¿Te enojarías si te doy la respuesta luego que venga de Londres?**

**-Nada de lo que tu hagas me enojaría. **

**Fin del flash back**

Cambiaron el tema de la platica y se dirigían a botar los restos del almuerzo _(como quien dice las migajas porque esos dos comeeennn_). Un enorme perro Gran Danés sale de la nada y le brinca encima a Sakura , ella cae sorprendida por aquel gigantesco animal todavía no reacciona .

Se ve a lo lejos un joven corriendo a toda marcha con su ropa deportiva _(Imagínense al súper sexy Shaoran con su ropa deportiva ¡PECADO DIOS MIO , PECADO!)._

-¡Bolton! ¿Qué haz hecho?

Se acerco a la joven que tirada estaba en el suelo , quito al perro y la levanto . Tenia todo el pelo para el frente.

-Disculpe mucho mi lady , pero es que Bolton se me escapo y no pude alcanzarlo a tiempo.

La tipa se fue quitando poco a poco los cabellos de la cara.

-¿Qué paso?(dijo en japonés)

Con que era japonesa . Un momento ¡era la misma muchacha del aeropuerto!.

Al abrir los ojos vio que tenia en frente unos joven alto , atlético , con un cabello desordenado y unos ojos ámbares increíbles. Un momento , ¡era el mismo tipo que se había encontrado en el aeropuerto!.

**Notas de la autora:**

_**ESPERO QUE NO M EQUIERAN MATAR POR TENER A SAKURA CON SHINISHI , PERO ES QUE EL ES MI OTRO AFICIE FATAL Y ADEMAS HAY QUE PONERLE COMPETENCIA A MI ESPOSO BELLO SHAORAN..(SOLO EN MIS SUEÑOS ESE TIPAZO ME HARIA CASO)..**_

_**SEXY YUE UN MUJERIEGO , ME ENCANTA PONERLO RELAJADO Y MUJERIEGO O SEA TODO LO CONTRARIO A EL.**_

_**CUALQUIER COMENTARIO LO DEJAN EN UN REVIEW Y SI E SALGO MAS EXTENSO O PERSONAL ME MANDAN UN MENSAJE.**_

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION .**_

_**BESOS PARA TODOS.**_

_**XAO XAO.**_

_**ATT: OSSALIA**_


	3. Chapter 3

El ultimo Li

_En esta ocasión como no hay flash back pondré los diálogos en negritas para que sea mas fácil leerlo.__ Lamentablemente este chapter no tuvo ayuda de la Nutty pues su computadora esta dañada._

**El ultimo Li**

**BY Ossalía**

**Capitulo 3**

Blanco , todo en una Hermosa combinación de blanco, los muros, cortinas , ventanas y hasta la alfombra. Nunca en su vida había visto un sitio tan combinado en blanco. El apartamento era lo suficientemente grande como para que vivieran cuatro personas .

Tomo su maleta y decidió ir por el pasillo a escoger habitación.

El Blondo lo primero que fue a revisar fue la cocina, despensa y refrigerador.

No seria nada gracioso si se encontrara en una casa sin alimentos y mucho menos sin postres para después del almuerzo.

Continuo el recorrido por el pasillo , habían cuatro puertas , la primera estaba abierta y dejaba ver una biblioteca-estudio muy sencilla. La segunda era una habitación con todo decorado en rojo y rojo escuro con detalles dorados, -Kero-pensó inmediatamente esos eran sus colores favoritos, rojo y dorado. La segunda habitación era de azul claro palidísimo con blanco y plateado , le gusto mucho la habitación decidió que esta seria suya.

Al parecer tenia su propio balcón , vestidor y baño. Se detuvo frente al gavetero , cuando entro no se había percatado de que al parecer esta habitación ya estaba ocupada por otra persona , esta tenia unos perfumes (por lo visto sumamente caros) , tres relojes en una caja de metal con tope de cristal , y una gran fotografía _(como esas que te sacan en tu graduación de bachiller)_ de un joven sumamente bello con unas facciones muy delicadas casi como las de una mujer , cabello rubio claro, ojos azules y un traje blanco , aparentaría no mas de 25 años .La otra persona era una joven bajita cabello oscuro y ojos rojizos .Pálida casi tanto como el hombre a su lado , se veían muy pero muy felices el fondo era de una montaña muy alta.

Sakura se sorprendía de lo sincero de la sonrisa, solo había visto una pareja sonreír así , su madre y su padre. Escucho un ruido que provenía de la puerta del baño , se corría una cortina y se abría un grifo.

De la puerta salio el mismo joven de la fotografía , solo que un poco mas pálido , muy notoriamente no tan feliz y en toalla de la cintura para abajo.

Un intenso rojo subió por las mejillas de nuestra intrusa.

El no se dio cuenta de su presencia pues estaba secándose el cabello con la mano que no estaba agarrando la toalla , la mini toalla le cubría la visión . Se dirigió hacia el gavetero de lo mas normal. Tenia que estar listo para cuando su visitas llegaran para recibirlos como era debido.

**-Disculpe no fue mi intención-**dijo Sakura con un tono que denotaba mucha vergüenza.

Levanto la cabeza sorprendido, había una joven parada frente a el con la cara hinchada de tanto rojo.!DIVINA! fue lo primero que le llego a su mente.

Se volteo para salir de ahí , cuando una húmeda mano la detuvo.

**-No nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Solomon Goldsmit soy el dueño de este piso y su anfitrión durante su estadía.-**

**-Sakura Kinomoto , periodista-**dijo esto con la cabeza gacha.

Todavía no entendía por que la joven actuaba así. -Un momento creo que ya se, estoy semidesnudo – se dijo mentalmente.

**-Descuida , no me importa mucho que me vean en toalla.-**Le dedico una amable sonrisa que dejaba ver a un hombre sumamente dulce y atento, claro que no era la misma sonrisa que tenia en la foto.

Salio de la habitación tan roja como un letrero fosforescente de esos que ponen en los salones e belleza. Siguió a la habitación de al lado , decorada en tonos rosados y verdes, el juego de habitación hacia alusión a una cama de fantasía de un cuento de hadas, era de metal verde como con ramas entrelazadas que daban la impresión de haber sido hecho con una enredadera.

El espejo que adornaba una esquina era del mismo diseño, un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo. Toda la habitación estaba decorada con pequeñas rosa blancas y maméis.

El ventanal tenia una vista de toda la gris ciudad de Londres. Desempaco y puso todo en su lugar. Puso la fotografía de ella y de su madre.

Salio a terminar de recorrer el gran piso.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con un muy animado Kero hablando hasta por los codos con un divertido Solomon conteniendo una pequeña gota en la nuca.

**-¿Nunca cambiaras Kero?-**

**-Lo que pasa es que no soy un enfermizo enamorado como tu.-**

**-Mas bien creo que no haz encontrado a quien te haga lavar la vajilla después del almuerzo y mucho menos que te ponga a dieta estricta sin dulces, terminaras diabético-. **

**-El dulce no le amarga la vida a nadie , es mas uno se siente muy feliz comiendo medio kilo de dulce.-**

**-Morirás de azúcar-**

Se sentó en el fofa y se quedo mirando a esos dos.

**-Señorita Sakura , un gusto conocerle, espero que mi primo no le haya causado muchas molestias en el viaje.-**

**-No me importuno en lo mas mínimo , estoy acostumbrada a oírlo todo el tiempo.-**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran aquí?**

**-Hasta que terminemos el trabajo que nos han encargado-dijo un Kero con la boca llena de pastel de fresas.**

**-Tiempo suficiente para hacerles un par de fiestas y que conozcan gente- Dijo Solomon con un pequeño acento francés.**

**-¿Eres Británico?-**

**-No mi querida , Mi familia es de Francia desde hace tres generaciones y antes de eso vivían en Japón, Yo nací y me crié en Francia , al casarme me mude a Londres para que mi esposa no tuviese que cambiar de país.-**

**-¿Su esposa es la mujer de la foto?-**

**-Si ella era mi querida esposa-Pronuncio estas palabras con un deje de tristeza.**

**-Lo siento mucho-**

**-No te preocupes , ella vivió muy feliz a mi lado .-**

**-Nunca me dijiste de que había muerto Saya ¿Qué le paso?-**

**-No pudo aguantar el embarazo , dio a luz a un niño que murió al poco tiempo , se estaba desangrando por la hemorragia y la noticia del niño muerto termino con la poca energía que le quedaba.-**

Una ligera lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Sonrió como si nada y fue a la cocina, cuado volvió traía consigo un enorme pastel de fresas con crema.

**-¡INJUSTO! ME DISTE A MI EL QUE SOLO TENIA FRESAS, Y A ELLA EL DE FRESAS CON CREMA.-**

**-No fue mi intención ni mi idea que te comiera tu solo todo el pastel antes de que ella llegara.-**

(Kero tenia la misma expresión de enfado que Ponta Touya cuando miraba mal a shaoran)Le salían rayos por lo ojos.

Partió el pastel y le entrego un pedazo a la ojiverde.

**-Nunca te han dicho que eres divinamente hermosa-**

El mismo rojo de antes le volvía a la cara de la chacha.

**-¿Quisieras ser modelo?-**

¡INCENDIO!, fuego , fuego, agua, agua, urgente esta cabeza necesita agua o se quemara.

**-Yo ….No gracias me da mucha pena-**

**-Tímida, todas la mujeres que deberían ser modelos son tímidas , uno nunca encuentra bellas modelos para los desfiles-**

**-¿Eres diseñador?-**

**-Si , estudie aquí-**

**-ah-**

**-Por lo menos me dejaras hacerte trajes para salir mientras este acá , seré muy feliz diseñándote vestidos.-**

**-SI YO NO HUBIESE CONOCIDO A SAYA DIRIA QUE ERES UN PLUMIFERO DE TODO EL TAMAÑO- dijo Kero.**

_(Aclaración, como ya he hecho en mi otro fic NO TENGO PROBLEMAS CON LOS GAYS , SOLO ME GUSTA REIRME UN POCO)_

Y era que Solomon tenia una mirada soñadora con dos estrella que le salían de los ojos(si igualito a Tomoyo en CCS), Se imaginaba un desfile entero inspirado y modelado por Sakura, Inmediatamente salio de ahí y se encerró en su estudio para que no se le escaparan la ideas tan geniales que tenia en la cabeza ,seda, rosado, blanco ,verde ,flores y estrellas.

La cara de no entender de Sakura era la misma que uno pone cuando no entiende algo en Matemáticas (¡Dios cuanto odio esa materia del demonio!).Y un muy astuto Kero se terminaba el resto del pastel traído para Sakura.

¡Dios! Esos ojos le perseguían de manera incansable , luego de haberse disculpado con una balbuseadera poco entendible casi salio corriendo del parque. Solo de verla frente a frente su corazón empezó a palpitar , sus manos sudaban y no le llegaba ninguna palabra su mente, se sentía como un idiota de tan solo verla. Sus piernas tomaron vida y mente propia y se dispusieron a salir lo mas pronto posible antes de que sus ojos y su mente sufriesen un colapso por tanta belleza junta.

En fin , solo le daba gracias a dios de que su insinuante "Tío" no estuviese ahí para notar el cambio sonrosado que llevaba su rostro pintado. Seria tan bochornoso tener que aguantarse la bromas pesadas y morbosas de el , y por sobre todo ver la cara de satisfacción y superioridad de su tío al ver que el no era capaz ni siquiera de inventar una buena excusa.

Simplemente lo miraría fijamente con su gélida y al mismo tiempo picara mirada , es que solo el podía tener esa combinación tan extraña en una mirada y le preguntaría :

**-¿Y dime viste a la mujer de tu sueños pequeño lobito(así lo llamaba cuando quería fastidiar)? , la madre de tus hijo , la mujer que quisieras ver al despertar y bla bla bla yaquiris makiris**_**(Si eso lo saque de Tazz el demonio de Tasmania) **_**y lo mas importante a la que quieres hacer suspirar tu nombre todas las veces posible hasta quedar exhausta.-**

Y como todo buen Shaoran el se sonrojaría y le gritaría:

**-¡No puedo creer que seas tan morboso!-**

**-eeeen- diría Yue moviendo el dedo en signo de negación- T u fuiste quien pensó morbosamente , yo nunca especifique que estaban haciendo , o sea que fue tuya la idea o mejor dicho el recuerdo-**

Era injusto , hasta en sus alucinaciones Yue siempre le dejaba mordiendo el polvo en las conversaciones. Todavía no podía creer que ese degenerado, como le solía llamar cariñosamente fuese un respetado Psiquiatra reconocido en el mundo entero , y mucho menos que fuese el suyo propio , porque en cualquier momento haría su trabajo invertido y lo volvería totalmente loco.

Aunque en esta alucinación Yue terminaba con unas orejas de conejo de lo mas graciosas brincando con una cara súper seria y un traje que le dejase ver su "colita".

No que va , demasiado bueno para ser cierto , dios no lo quería tanto como para regalarle esa dicha. Si ni siquiera le había regalado un cabello peinable sabia que no podía exigir mucho ,por lo menos no era calvo.

No había mucho que hacer en su piso por ende decidió ponerse a hacer algo productivo , reviso su agenda de cosas que tenia que hacer . Inmediatamente vio un letrero en grande , con una letra cursiva , muy delicada y estilizada que decía "No te olvides de venir donde mi cariño te estaré esperando con todas las ganas y además te tendré una sorpresa".

Un escalofrío le subió por la espina dorsal , recordando al "amiguito de su tío" , el creía que por lo menos su mujeriego tío se quedaría siendo SOLO MUJERIEGO , que va , según sus cálculos bateaba a ambos lados.

El gran susodicho era un hombre de acento francés , demasiado delicado en aspecto y muy educado. Mientras acompañaba a Yue a una pasarela , dolo pudo responder que si a todo el bombardeo de preguntas y palabras súper rápidas que le hacia el rubio. Al final , al parecer había quedado con el de pasar por su piso para servirle como modelo para unos trajes.

Cogío su chaleco anti frío como le llamaba y salio rumbo al edificio del rubio.

Notas de la autora:

Discúlpenme por cambiar la categoría de la historia pero es que no puedo evitar ponerle un poco de gracia a esto , si creen que no le va la categoría me avisan. Y si quieren darme ánimos dejen reviews.

Creo que no se me salio ningún dominicanismo y que quedo claro el episodio.

Lo tenia sin terminar y hoy cuando llegue del trabajo y descanse un poco me dedique a terminarlo.

En el próximo capitulo aparecerá alguien muy importante de la trama. Déjenme darles una pista , esta bueno (como casi todos) y tiene los ojos azules y una mirada un poco… bueno no les dañare la sorpresita.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Déjenme decirles que este capitulo entero salio de la cabecita retorcida y media suicida de la Nutty . Esta chulo y todo eso**__**, pero ustedes no se imaginan todo lo que tuve que luchar yo por corregir todas sus faltas ortográficas y de edición que como mínimo eran 2 y 4 por línea y ni hablar de la falta de mayúsculas en los nombres , ni de la falta de guiones… Bueno si sigo no termino. Disfruten del capitulo que muchos esfuerzos le ha costado a sus servidoras aquí presentes.**_

**El Ultimo Li**

**By Ossalía & Nutty-Pau**

**Capitulo 4**

Sakura dejo que Kero terminase su pastel antes de dirigirse a lo que desde ese día y por varios mas seria su habitación, su escondite del mundo . Era en realidad una habitación preciosa y al mirarla con detenimiento casi encantada " ya se como se sentía campanita " pensó mientras veía los detalles tan cuidadosos de la cama y el espejo.

Se sentó en la cama , tomó su carpeta donde tenía todo lo que se podía tener con respecto al asesinato de la familia Li: recortes de periódico, exámenes psiquiátricos hechos al asesino y declaraciones de todo tipo, leyó una y otra vez los aparentes motivos, el modo en que los mataba... era tan frío y despiadado ...pero en ese instante algo le pareció aun mas extraño : ¿Como era eso de que cocinaba los ojos de sus victimas? . Los ojos. ¿Por qué los ojos?.

-"Son las ventanas del alma"- este pensamiento le llego casi como una iluminación.

Esperen había leído algo sobre almas ¿Donde? ¿Donde?.

Al fijarse entre los motivos lo vio : "Liberar su alma".

Miro a la ciudad de Londres tan gris, tan pálida, y sobre todo tan nostálgica.- " Por lo menos no tiene Smock"- pensó en un tono sarcástico. Rió para sus adentros pese a que reía se sentía triste, aunque no estaba muy segura del por que.

-"El Chico"- pensó –"El Chico del parque, el también estaba triste", pero ni el mismo lo sabía , -Dudo- había algo en sus ojos , algo que pese a no saltar a simple vista estaba ahí escondido, como una marca ."La marca de la Muerte"-dijo imaginándose los ojos del muchacho otra vez.

Se tiró en la cama y al poco tiempo se quedo dormida con el recuerdo vivo de lo ocurrido en el parque.

A varios kilómetros de esa resguardada y cálida habitación , había otra persona que pensaba en los mismos ojos que Sakura . Eriol Hiraquizagwa el reo numero 144-714-4555 de la prisión de alta seguridad de Londres , pensaba en esos ojos desde hace un tiempo se habían vuelto su obsesión por que no podía creer que los había dejado escapar.

Continuamente se imaginaba sacando ese par de ojos de tan extraño color y cocinándolos, -"No demasiado, termino medio , lo justo para que quedaran crujientes por fuera y suaves por dentro"- Dijo en voz alta , repitiéndose para sus adentros que pierden el color .

Esbozo una de esa sonrisas tranquilas que lo caracterizaba, en el exterior no parecía ser un asesino, tenía una mirada fría pero amable y una voz tranquila , melodiosa.

Una carcajada ahogada y larga se produjo al ver la foto de la reportera que lo entrevistaría -Igualita a la pequeña de los Li - pensó tranquilamente -¿Tendrá el mismo fin?.

**Flash Back**

**  
**** -****Vamos pequeña sal del armario- Decía en su misma voz cálida casi al punto de colapso -Quiero jugar contigo y ya se donde estas-.**

**  
****La pequeña tembló en su escondite en el armario, el abrió la puerta con la izquierda y saco a la niña por el pelo con la derecha lo tenia a la altura de los hombros y de un color marrón claro .**

**  
****-****Vamos a jugar - dijo soltando una sonora carcajada**

**  
****-¡****Nooooooooo! ¡Noooooooo! déjame por favor! auxilio! auxilio! - gritaba la Nina desesperada tratando de soltarse de la mano de su captor.**

**  
****-****Cállate ya mocosa, que vas a despertar a los vecinos –**

**D****ijo esto ultimo en un tono mas bajo, pero la niña seguía gritando.**

**-Te dije que te calles-**

**Grito mientras arrojaba a la pequeña sobre la esquina del escritorio lo cual le provoco un corte en la cabeza que la dejo inconsciente.**

**  
****-****Vamos pequeño se que estas aquí- pronuncio estas palabras casi cantando- ¿Donde estas? ¿Quieres que juegue solo con tu hermana?, ¿No piensas defenderla?-**

**  
****Se volvió hacia ella y la tomo por el cabello lleno de sangre y la alzó hasta que quedo un poco por debajo de su cabeza. ****  
**

**-M****írala ¿Es esto lo que quieres para ella? -hizo una pausa esperando que el le contestara- ¿Vamos pequeño no te dijo papa que fueras el hombre de la casa?-**

**  
****Esto vasto para hacer a Shaoran estallar ,salio desde un baúl frente a la cama de su hermana, Eriol soltó a la niña y se apresuro a tomar a Shaoran por la camisa de su pijama, lo alzo lo suficiente para ver sus ojos color miel.**

**  
****-****Miren si es el niño de papa, dime como me vas a mostrar que eres todo un hombrecito ya? - dijo en el incomodo tono que usan para los bebes- no tienes la fuerza para vencerme mocoso, ¿No ves que yo solito pude con toda tu familia?-.**

**  
****Shaoran no desvió la vista ni un segundo si no todo lo contrario mantuvo su mirada fija y desafiantes ante esos ojos extrañamente azules y luego dijo en voz alta y clara como si fuera el mismo odio hablando desde su interior.**

**  
****-****Un hombre nunca se medirá por su fuerza ¿Sabias? - dijo dándole una patada en los gemelos con tanta fuerza que eriol cayo retorciéndose en el piso- Sino por su inteligencia –**

**Termino su frase gritando, tomo uno de sus hermosos trenes de madera pintados a mano y traídos desde Inglaterra y se lo desbarato en la cabeza, Eriol quedo inconciente pero Shaoran no paro de pegarle hasta que un fino hilo de sangre le salio de la frente .Shaoran se apresuro a ir donde su hermana aun respiraba.**

**Espera estaba abriendo los ojos , Shaoran no cabía en su emoción le tomo la mano. **

**  
****-****Aguanta la policía trae ambulancias, pero tienes que aguantar- dijo sin notar que unas lagrimas clientes descendían por sus mejillas.**

**  
-****No llores yo voy a estar bien, si me prometes que serás feliz- dijo con un hilo de voz - muy feliz - dijo sonriéndole**

**  
****-****Si te quedas conmigo lo seré, lo prometo, lo seré pero tienes que quedarte conmigo...por favor que- dijo llorando aun mas.**

**  
****Pero Shaoran miro su mano materia gris... le salía materia gris de la herida, estando hay entre sus brazos murió aun con la sombra de la ultima sonrisa que le dedico a shaoran**

**F****in Flash Back**

La campana del medio día sonó despertando al reo 144-714-4555 de su ensueño. A la hora de la comida era la única hora en la cual el cuarto no se veía tan blanco y tan vacío, llego su comida que por primera ves tenia cuchillo de metal , lo tomo y haciendo una incisión larga, pero no profunda en su mano escribió con su propia sangre en una de las blancas y mullidas paredes "Esto no ha terminado".

Shaoran adoraba caminar en Londres, solía pensar que era la ciudad mas enigmática y nostálgica del mundo lo cual a el le encantaba, mas hoy su caminata no estaba siendo nada placentera sabia que tenia que reunirse con Solomon Goldsmit , un diseñador muy famoso sin mencionar que era muy amigo de su tío, pero a el no le gustaban los tipos como el, muy calmados y con ataques de creatividad momentáneas. El simplemente no lo soportaba ,falta solo tres cuadras para llegar a el condominio cuando se detuvo ante una niña de ojos igual de verdes que los de Sakura . Le extrañó que no pudo pasar una hora sin pensar en la ojiverde no pudo evitar pensar en que si tenia mucha suerte no la volvería a ver –"Eso me pasa por no ayudar a cruzar a las abuelitas" pensó para si de modo sarcástico cruzo la calle y se encontró de frente con una hermosa y pequeña pastelería, miro su reloj tenia tiempo para tomarse un te y comer un bizcocho, y de paso compraría uno para el señor Goldsmit.

Tras media hora ya estaba de vuelta al camino, al llegar a la puerta del condominio saludo al portero indicándole donde se dirigía, tomo la escalera solo para hacer su viaje un poco mas largo.

Shaoran tomo un largo respiro ante la imponente puerta de cedro, a sabiendas de que ya no podía hacer nada para evitar entrar en lo que para el seria como su muerte, toco el timbre y del interior de la puerta salio una voz un tanto odiosa

**-¿****Quien es?-**

**-****Es Shaoran Clow, vengo a ver a Solomon Goldsmit- **

La puerta se abrió y un muchacho rubio, un tanto familiar abrió la puerta .  
**-****Pasa, por favor **- dijo con un tono algo dejado- "**Solomon vino a verte uno de tus ... amiguitos**" - dijo dirigiéndole una mira curiosa al pobre Shaoran.

Una gota gigante salio de la nuca de shaoran, Solomon entro a la habitación bien vestido como siempre al ver a shaoran se abalanzo sobre este dándole un abrazo que casi deja al pobre Shaoran sin respiración. Kero se marcho a la cocina con una enorme gota bajándole por la nuca .Solomon se percato de que el castaño se estaba poniendo morado .

**-****OH mil disculpas joven Clow ¿Que lo trae por aquí?-**dijo recobrando la calma común de su cara- **Vienes para lo del traje verdad.**

Shaoran se quito la chaqueta, quedando en un polo deportivo de color verde, en ese momento los ojos de Solomon brillaron y comenzó casi automático a tomar medida y a mencionar telas, Shaoran se sentía tan incomodo que no podía moverse o pronunciar palabra, mientras un divertido Kero lo miraba desde la cocina. Una voz lo bastante dulce y suave interrumpió el silencio.

-**Kero- **dijo- **¡Kero! ¿Donde están mis hojas?-** dijo casi gritando

**- ¿C****omo pretendes que sepa donde dejas todo** - la voz con un tono arrogante hablo desde la cocina- **Eres demasiado desorganizada Sakura-.**  
-¿QUE!?- Ese nombre no era común en Londres... no era posible... no podía ser cierto. El corazón de Shaoran latía en las sienes, no podía pensar, o respirar... su cuerpo se puso aun mas tenso cuando oyó los pasos en el corredor.

**-¿****Como dices eso Kero?, ya veras cuando te encuentre-** dijo en un tono algo furioso saliendo del pasillo. Al ver que había personas en la sala su cara adopto un tono rojo intenso bajo su cara avergonzada y pronuncio casi inaudible**- Lo lamento no sabia que teníamos invitados** -  
Shaoran no sabia que hacer, estaba algo colorado pero trato de respirar., aun que no recordaba por donde era que se hacia .  
**-****Tranquila sakura, estoy seguro que a Shaoran no le importa ¿ o si ?-** dijo mirando a Shaoran, Solomon había notado la expresión de la cara de Shaoran al oír el nombre Sakura así que pensó por que no divertirse un poco.  
**-****E he... no... no hay ningún problema** - dijo  
La avergonzada Sakura subió la cabeza y se encontró de frente con los ojos pardos en los que estuvo pensando hace un rato... no podía ser... era el tipo del parque, Kero entro en la sala miro a todos, pero aun así no entendía que pasaba el poco tacto que lo caracterizaba salio a flote

**-¿****Que viste un fantasma Sakura?** - dijo notando que a pesar de un leve rubor en su cara sakura seguía un tanto pálida  
**-****Si mas o menos kero-** dijo sin dejar de mirar al joven castaño que le devolvía la mirada- mas o menos.

Un objeto volador no identificado cayo de pronto en la cabeza de Kero. Mejor dicho un zapato blanco de piel (muy caro por cierto) había derribado de un solo tablazo al blondo.

**-¡ay! Lo siento Kero , no fue mi intención pensé haber visto un bicho con una enorme boca por donde tu estas-**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Bueno bueno , dure una hora corrigiendo todo, es increíble que debajo de todo ese letrerio que ella me mandase había un capitulo tan interesante. Se que esta un poco desquiciada la idea de Eriol comiendo ojos , pero bueno que se le va hacer , consuélense que como buen ingles se los comería educadamente jijijijijiji.**_

_**Me despido muy alegremente de ustedes y espero reviews de su parte.**_

_**Att: Ossalía.**_

**_Notas de la otra autora:_**

**_Este es mi primer chapter y espero que a todo el mundo , déjenme aclara que yo soy la que le pone el toque waca waca , o sea macabro ya que Ossalía es muy miedosa. Por fa déjenme sus reviews y nos vemos en la próxima .Generalmente soy pacifica (excepto con mi computador y par de gente)._**

**_Att: Nutty-Pau._**


	5. Chapter 5

El Ultimo Li

**El Ultimo Li**

**By Ossalía & Nutty-Pau**

**Capitulo 5**

Sakura no estaba cien por ciento segura de creer en el destino pero ahora lo estaba, era el mismo joven de la tarde, claro que ahora no cargaba con su enorme perro. Justo cuando estaba pensando en el y buscando las hojas de investigación que no había tenido tiempo de leer porque después de todo, lo que le había llevado hasta Londres era ese reportaje "El Ultimo Li" como tenia planeado llamarle.

Shaoran sorprendido y rojo tomatozo no supo donde meter la cara, y claro esta no quería que "amigo" de dudable preferencia sexual empezara a formular ideas en su retorcida cabeza . Sin duda su cara se hubiese quedado así si no fuese porque Solomon le acababa de tirar un zapatazo a Kero en la cabeza. Era una buena respuesta para la estupidez de Kero. En pocas palabras era para ver si l misma falta de tacto que tenia al hablar la tendría en la cabeza.

Justo cuando la castaña se disponía a regresarse por donde vino un móvil sonó en medio de la sala, uno demasiado rosado para ser de hombre , aunque con Solomon nadie sabe. En fin, ella reconoció el tono y lo cogio.

**-Diga-**

**-No me llamaste desde que llegaste-Se oía un Shinishi bien molesto-¿Llegaste bien?-dijo cambiando a un tono mas dulce que solo usaba con ella.**

**-Si, sabes Londres es muy bonito y hacen unos pasteles en la pastelería de por aquí cerca divinos-**

Shinishi suspiro y sonrió para si, esa era su dulce novia/prometida/mujer de sus sueños/razón para respirar**.-Que bueno amor , ¿Cuándo vuelves? Ya me haces falta-**Y era cierto , se había acostumbrado tanto a ir a buscar a su querida por las mañanas que esa mañana se había sentido incompleto.

Justo cunado iba a contestar el teléfono Kero se lo arrebato**- Con que no aguantaste fortachón…Sabia que terminarías siendo débil y llamarías como un perro faldero-** Kero gozaba de lo lindo haciendo al pelirrojo enfadar-**Como sea ya te encontramos reemplazo para Sakura , esta aquí en frente es mas déjame mandarte la foto-.** En un santiamén le tomo una foto a Shaoran y se la mando.

**-¡Kero!! ¿Quieres que lo maten?-**

**-No , solo ****quería reírme un poco de tu Mega Guardián-**

**-Sabes que es capaz de venir hasta ****acá solo por lo que hiciste-**

**-Te preocupas demasiado , lo llamo mañana para decirle que era mentira-**

Ella simplemente le miro con cara asesina y se adentro al pasillo. Solomon miraba de lo mas risueño.

**-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-**

**-No , entre esos dos nuca habría problema, pues Shinishi su novio solo vive para ella.-**

Le contó mas o menos la posición de la pareja. Error, grave error, ahora la inspiración se le venia con boda. De los ojos del diseñador salían unos abultados corazoncitos.

**-¡Tengo una idea genial!-**

Miedo , puro miedo era lo que sentía el joven Clow , las ideas de aquel tipo siempre le salían muy caras.

¡Genial! Ahora es idiota rubio tenia carta blanca para buscarle tipos a su novia. Que entupido había sido por no pensar en eso. Si el vivía haciéndole propaganda a su novia como si fuese un producto de ventas por televisión. Llamo a la casa de los Kinomoto.

**-Familia Kinomoto diga-**

**-Hola Tomoyo ¿Cómo estas?-**

**-Bien , gracias por preguntar-**

**-¿Y mi sobrina?-**

**-De vez en cuando me patea pero ya estoy acostumbrada, se te oye enfadado**** ¿Qué tienes?-**

**-El idiota de Kerotawa le anda haciendo propaganda en Londres-**

**-Y tu celoso…Nunca cambias.-**

Se sentía avergonzado , solo Tomoyo sabia ponerlo así , y no era para menos si ella podía poner nervioso y en su sitio a su esposo , el temido Touya Kinomoto alias "El Ogro". **-¿Cuándo vuelve Touya?-**

**-Llega hoy , dentro de unas horas-** Le salía una pequeña gota en la nuca al recordar que su esposo le llamaba cuatro veces al día mientras no estaba y cuando salía del país ahí era que se esmeraba , le llamaba cada 3 horas**- me acaba de llamar para decir que llegaría tal vez un poco mas temprano si podía-**

Hoy sería el día en que vendrían a entrevistarlo, sinceramente le hacia gracia el hecho de que nunca antes había disfrutado tanto el hecho de que le prestasen atención, siempre la había tenido pero no de esta manera. Todos le preguntaban el por que y como.

Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que los Li se cruzaron en su vida.

**Flash Back**

**Tan solo era un niño, tenía unos 13 años edad en donde todo es perfecto y todo el mundo es bueno, en fin uno es ingenuo. Su familia era perfecta, una amorosa madre y padre ejemplar. Vivían en Londres en una mansión muy hermosa y con todos los lujos inimaginables. El desde ya era cotizado para futuros compromisos matrimoniales y cosas por el estilo, su madre orgullosa de la apariencia, intelecto y habilidades de su hijo usualmente le llevaba a todas las actividades sociales posibles. Su padre siempre tenía mucho trabajo pues era cónsul japonés en Inglaterra. **

**En una de tantas fiestas encontró a su madre hablando con una imponente mujer de aspecto chino. Se acerco debido a la curiosidad, no era común ver gente oriental en esas reuniones de nobles británicos y menos una mujer con tal aspecto, ojos castaños muy oscuros casi negros, piel de porcelana y una figura envuelta en la mas fina seda verde bordada en oro con la figura de un dragón.**

**Justo del otro lado habían tres niñas, todas con el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos ámbares preciosos, parloteaban y parloteaban de una manera casi cómica , todas hablando al mismo tiempo y entendiendo a la otra, ¡****increíble! .Su madre le dirigió una calida mirada , sorprendentemente su mirada cambiaba al ver a sus hijas, les miraba con amor y orgullo.**

**-Hijas saluden a Eriol Hiraguizagwa , es el hijo de Reed y Elizabeth Hiraguizagwa –**

**-Hola, me llamo Fa****nren-**

**-Hola, me llamo Shiefa-**

**-Hola, me llamo Feimei-**

**Un muy divertido Eriol respondió- Encantado de conocerlas, estoy frente a una lluvia de estrellas y las tres mas brillantes están junto a mi, soy muy dichoso- Les besaba la mano muy al estilo ingles. Fanren se sonrojo al oír esto ultimo.**

**Desde ese día se hizo amigo de Fanren, salían a pasear y comprar dulces hasta que no le dieran las piernas y el estomago.**

**Como fuese , un día su madre y su padre tuvieron una discusión, algo sumamente anormal en la pareja, su madre le reprochaba eufórica y el le contestaba irritado.**

**-¡Eres un bestia! ¿Cómo nos haces esto? ¿No te somos suficientes?-su madre se alteraba cada vez mas- ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?-Estaba al borde del colapso, esto no era bueno ella sufría del corazón- Ya se, es porque ella es oriental, admítelo los ingleses te dan asco- Su padre negó con la cabeza - ¿Es por que ella es fértil? – Su madre no podía tener mas hijos, incluso el podría considerársele un milagro-¡Es por eso!- Se desgarro y callo al suelo, Eriol estaba estático no se podía mover.**

**Su padre solo la levanto, le dijo unas cuantas palabras y salio de la habitación encontrándose en el camino a un aterrado Eriol. –Ve y cuida a tu madre, que te necesita mas que nunca , no la dejes sola , te quiero hijo- Salio por la puerta para nunca mas volver a pisar esa casa.**

**Una semana después se entero del divorcio de sus padres y de la razón del mismo. Su padre había engañado a madre con Hieran Li la madre de Fanren. Su pequeño y perfecto mundo se derrumbo a sus pies. Lo que vino después fue peor, su afectuosa madre dejo de amarlo por el hecho de parecerse a su padre, y era cierto el parecido cabello negro azulado y ojos zafiro , aunque los ojos los tenía un poco mas grandes que los de su progenitor eran del mismo color.**

**Poco a poco su madre se convirtió en una persona fría y sin sentimientos hacia el. En definitiva estaba solo, rodeados de objetos y atenciones por parte de los criados de las demás personas , pero no tenía lo que mas quería y anhelaba con toda el alma : su familia.**

**A los pocos meses se entero de que Hieran Li estaba esperando un hijo de su esposo Hien Li. Injusto ni siquiera el sufrimiento de el y de su madre fue lo suficiente como para que su padre fuese feliz. A los pocos días la fatal noticia de que su padre se había suicidado le llego. Su madre quedo en un estado mental fatídico , con pocos y contados momentos de lucidez , en estos pocos y contados momentos le decía que fuera fuerte, que el era lo que ella mas amaba en su vida y lo mas valioso para toda la eternidad y que la perdonara por no estar cuerda todo el tiempo. Luego de decirle estas dulces palabras que reconfortaban al chico se pasaba su lucidez y volvía a su locura. Agarraba al chico por el rostro , le miraba fijamente a la cara pera decirle – Te amo , pero eres igual a El- y le estrellaba de un golpe contra la pared.**

**Ya habían pasado nueve meses desde que recibió la noticia de la muerte de su padre, pero la siguiente le termino de marcar su vida para siempre : El bebe de Hieran había nacido , era un lindo varón. En todas las reuniones que acudía era el mismo tema : El nuevo heredero, que sus cabellos , que sus gustos , fiesta de presentación y por ultimo que no había duda de que era la copia idéntica a su padre , que tenía el color de ojos de los Li.**

**Después de esa fiesta su madre cayo enferma de depresión, no volvió a pronunciar una palabra mas. Ahora si que estaba solo , absolutamente solo en el mundo. Veía a los Li felices y contentos, le habían robado su felicidad y la derrochaban.**

**Simplemente se dedico a odiarlos hasta mas no poder.**

**Dos años mas tarde nació otra Li, le llamaron Fuutie.**

**Eriol estaba en el jardín dándole de comer en silencio a su madre como solía hacerlo para no sentirse tan solo, tenía 16 años y técnicamente vivía independientemente , se podría decir mas bien que su madre era su hija. Se encargaba de comprarle ropa, que comiera y que de vez en cuando le visitasen las pocas amigas que no se le habían ido.**

**Le daba una sopa de cordero.**

**-Sabes Mama te extraño-**

**-Yo te amo hijo, nunca lo olvides-**

**Se sorprendió y abrazo a su madre. Eufórico , su madre había hablado.**

**Ella se separo un poco para verle mejor- Hijo, quiero seas feliz y que encuentres a alguien que te quiera- Se recostó del mueble y durmió con una sonrisa en los labio, para mala suerte del niño , nunca despertó.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Meditaba en su nueva celda , debido a su comportamiento le cambiaron a una celda un poco mas relajada, no tenía una cámara las 24 horas y las enfermeras le sonreían. De paso cumplieron su petición de traerle un piano.

Toco la primera tecla disfrutando el sonido que emitía. Dentro de poco recibiría a la periodista , le habían mostrado una foto de aquella periodista, bella como ella sola, es mas podría jurar que era muy parecida a la mas pequeña de las Li, con ese cabello castaño claro abundante. Le recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

_**P**__**OV Sakura**_

Estaba súper nerviosa, hoy tenía que visitar al asesino del Clan Li y lidiar con los celos a distancia de Shinishi .Todavía no puedo creer lo celoso que puede llegar a ser mi pobre novio. Cela hasta el aire que respiro, que conste eso salio de sus labios. Tan solo espero que la gente del Doujo no me manden a buscar para que tranquilice a mi "mascota" como ellos le llaman cariñosamente cuando vienen a quejarse, lo único bueno de que se quejen tanto es que todos me traen algo de agradecimiento, me han regalado helados, me ayudan en la universidad, a veces me siento como una niña pequeña cuidada por todos.

Cuando salí del piso me quede preocupada, Solomon tenía un mirada un poco maniaca sobre el pobre joven que estaba ahí sentado, mas bien diría que la misma mirada que me lanza Tomoyo cuando tiene una de sus invenciones para mi (¡Que miedo!).Suspiro un poco al recordar la cara de espanto que puso el joven Clow al verlo acercársele con un centímetro, retrocedió un poco pero para su desdicha había caído en las fieras garras de un diseñador inspirado.

Pobre no sabe lo que le espera.

Estoy entrando a la clínica con toda la calma que me es posible , o sea nula. Los nervios me tienen nerviosa.!Genial ahora me esta afectando la coordinación del habla!. Todo se ve muy limpio y recogido. Ya me habían avisado antes de que el sujeto en cuestión era un poco raro relativamente al patrón de maniacos, me contaron que no era agresivo, es mas las enfermeras no creían que ese hombre tan cortés fuese un maniaco como decían los papeles.

Aunque según leí en mis papeles este tipo mato a una familia entera sin el menor arrepentimiento , es mas se entrego sin ningún problemas , se sentó a hablar con la policía y lo primero que dijo fue-Yo lo hice-.

Este será un nuevo reto para mi persona, espero que no me intimide el sujeto. Y lo otro que deseo es no encontrar muchos lesionados cuando regrese.

Notas de la autora:

¡MATENME TIENEN DERECHO!

Mil disculpas por el retraso, no tengo perdón, como ya les había contado las tormentas pasan siempre cerca de mis país , bueno mejor dicho acaban con mi país, pero esta temporada ciclónica ha sido buena por el momento , no nos ha tocado de lleno ningún ciclón. Les pido a las personas que rezan que lo hagan por Haití y por Cuba , en especial por el primero ya que es un país lleno de miseria y hambre.

Ya con la historia , me encanta el toque MACACO que le puse, o sea WACA WACA WACA.Mis amores no me abandonen aun si duro mucho en actualizar, me paso que además de muchas cosas estaba quillada con las personas de fanfiction que no actualizaban , y después me dije que mierda soy , yo tampoco he actualizado.

Cualquier duda , comentario, expresión constructiva y claro ALAGOS, me los mandan.

Beso a todo el mundo.

ATT. Ossalía.


End file.
